


These Magnet Hearts

by StoriesForMonday



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Break up sex, Car Sex, F/M, Make up sex, New Year's Eve, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesForMonday/pseuds/StoriesForMonday
Summary: "Vinny was the first person you noticed when you walked through the door. His green eyes, the low rumble of his laugh as he tilted his head back amused by something someone had said. It felt cheesy, it felt stupid but there was just something about him."This is just shameless Vinny x Reader smut.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a challenge from my friend - I've never written anything like it so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I did a terrible job!
> 
> There will be three parts in total, this part is technically called 'Meet Cute' - though it's less cute and more just smutty.

Part One: Meet Cute

Love isn’t like the movies. You don’t keep chasing to eventually fall into a happily ever after that ends with a wedding or a kiss in the pouring rain. Real love is messy, complicated and can make you question your sanity. And you certainly did the first night you met him. The new year had started with a thunder storm and you had almost decided that was a good enough reason not to go. Yet something convinced you to pick out a party dress that hadn’t seen the light of day in too long. The sequins felt like far too much but when you made your way into the house any self doubt disappeared. Vinny was the first person you noticed when you walked through the door. His green eyes, the low rumble of his laugh as he tilted his head back amused by something someone had said. It felt cheesy, it felt stupid but there was just something about him. 

Your friend pushed you towards him in the kitchen later that night, encouraging you to let go for once. And much to your surprise he was awkward, maybe even a little shy reaching out for a hand shake as you were introduced. The way he paused to consider the conversation before he spoke made you want to let the rest of the room melt away leaving just the two of you. There would be the buzz of whatever throwback classics were playing on the stereo, and the cheap champagne you were drinking out of a plastic cup. You would tell bad jokes just because the light in the room changed when he smiled. When he spoke you couldn’t help but imagine how his lips would feel against yours. Debating whether it was too forward to ask him what his plans were for when the clock struck midnight. 

When you finally did kiss it was just as you had imagined it would be. Vinny was reserved at first, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides, his lips brushing against yours as light as a feather. Taking his hands into your own you placed them on your waist before curling your fingers around his shoulders moving your bodies closer. You could feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric of his t-shirt, the way his long hair tickled your cheek as you moved in perfect sync. Suddenly aware of the eyes on you of the other party goers you pulled away, glancing up at his confused expression before nervously speaking. It was insanity. You’d only just met, barely exchanged pleasantries but you already knew you wanted him. “I’m not looking for anything, and I definitely can’t say I do this, but do you want to go somewhere a bit more private?” 

Your voice was low worried someone would overhear or about how Vinny might respond. He met your eye, nodding before pressing a quick kiss to your lips letting you lead him upstairs. You felt weightless with each step to one of the bedrooms, a shiver running up your spine at the feeling of his hand on the small of your back. He waited patiently for further instruction as you closed the door, sliding the lock. As you hit the light switch two lamps came to light bathing the room in a warm glow. Vinny glanced around wide eyed taking in the furniture while debating what was considered appropriate conversation. “This is nice, though that’s not really the picture I’d want over my bed.” He laughed pointing to the abstract clown painting on the wall. “It’s not ideal…” You agreed and decided to make a move before rationality changed your mind. 

You leant up, standing on tiptoes to kiss him and placed your hands on his chest to push him towards the bed. The fabric of his black band t-shirt smoothed beneath your touch, his hair falling in the way as he tilted his head down to reach you. You tangled your fingers through the mess of curls to push them back out of the way, and wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled away breathlessly meeting your eye before he apprehensively asked. “Are you sure?” Barely anything had happened but he still was uncertain, his fingers lightly traced down your sides. You nodded not moving so your bodies were firmly pressed together. Looking back you realised you had no clue where the confidence had come from. “I’m sure.” 

Vinny sat himself on the end of the bed so you could straddle him - rocking against him out of reflex as you settled on his lap. You glanced up to the slight smirk on his face as his hands took a firm hold of your hips no longer reserved. "You should do that again" he muttered as he pressed his lips against your neck, gently biting the delicate skin. You could feel yourself blush as you obliged moving against him, his hands guided your pace. There was little time to think about it as Vinny captured your lips with his own, kissing you urgently till you could barely keep a track of where you were. You clung to his shoulders feeling a heat build up as your dress inched up your thighs. It was overwhelming to the point you felt completely out of control. It was more addictive and intoxicating than you could have anticipated.

Your hands moved up his back beneath his t-shirt, your nails scraping roughly over the smooth skin eliciting a groan. He pulled back to look at you, his eyes were narrowed and clouded by lust. He had started to get hard. You could feel the growing pressure as you ground down onto his lap. The rain hammered against the window, the sound of the odd car passing by and the music floated up from the ground floor. Everything stilled as you let your brain catch up with your body for a moment. Vinny traced his lips down past your collarbone to the scoop neckline of your dress alternating between biting and kissing the skin along the way. Your fingers in his hair encouraged him to keep going while you wished you could rid yourselves of the clothes that were doing nothing but getting in the way.

Placing shaky feet on the floor you gave him a coy look before you sunk to your knees between his legs. Vinny pulled his t-shirt over his head, looking down at you and biting his lip in anticipation. You could still remember the way his pale skin glistened in the warm light, the shadows in the concave of his collar bone, the fine dark hairs on his chest and below his navel. Your fingers fumbled at first undoing his belt so you could get to his jeans. He helped push them down his thighs along with his boxers releasing his cock from the restraints - it sprung up against his stomach. His green eyes met yours as he awaited a reaction almost holding up his palms to say ‘here it is’. You hummed in approval, your teeth sunk into your lower lip as you shuffled gripping onto his thighs. You could see the goosebumps across the plains of his pale skin and the slight shiver in response to your cold touch.

“Sorry” You pulled away warming your hands against each other. “Don’t need the cold making me look bad.” Vinny paced his hands over yours kneading them with a slight laugh at his own joke. He pressed a kiss against your cheek before he settled back with his palms flat against the bed. You slowly wrapped your fingers around his cock and glanced up to find him intently watching and waiting for your next move. You slowly licked up his length, the sharp inhale of breath turned into a groan as your lips surrounded him. You began slowly stroking matching your movements. He was totally lost in the pleasure. His eyes closed, his long, dark lashes fluttering as he focused. His lips deep red from the kissing and biting were parted as sighs escaped into the room. His fingers clutched the edge of the bed as he forced himself to control his responses. 

The sight of his gratification spurred you on - you took him deeper into your mouth, your tongue swirled around him, your body responding to the sounds he was making. Vinny's fingers interlaced in your hair gave a slight tug, when you looked up you saw embarrassment flash across his face. "I didn’t mean to" he went to move his hand away but you simply shook your head. "You're okay" A thrill that perhaps he wasn't as gentle as he seemed had set off sparks. You pulled yourself to your feet turning around you glanced at him over your shoulder to get the zipper on the back of your dress. He obliged with almost no hesitation - you felt his fingers brush your skin as he slowly undid it. A wave of electricity across your skin at his soft touch. You pulled your dress off twisting around to face him, standing in nothing but your lacy black underwear.

You felt self conscious about how exposed you were but he just smiled. His bright gaze on you didn't falter making the doubt melt away as you settled onto his lap again. You pressed your lips against his, enamored with the way he kissed you. Vinny's hand slid between your thighs nudging your panties aside. He pulled back to look at you surprised to find you were already wet, your body reacting in anticipation to what was to come. You ached to feel him inside you. You rested your head on his shoulder as he teased and an almost unbearable heat built up between your legs as his fingers stroked over your clit in a perfectly timed rhythm. You heard him chuckle at the way you bucked into his hand searching for more. He was more than pleased to give it to you, moving his hand lower to slide two fingers inside you while his thumb continued to work on your clit. "Aren't you greedy?" His low voice made you shiver. You could feel yourself whimper as he twisted his fingers to hit the sweet spot inside of you, clinging to him for balance as you rocked against his hand. 

"I need you" You muttered into his ear after meeting his eyes with a knowing look. Vinny didn’t say a word and pulled you forward on his lap, lining you up so you could feel the head of his cock at your entrance. "Ready?" He asked using his hand to guide himself to the right angle. "Yes" The word was a breathless rush escaping your lips. He gave a sharp thrust up filling you to the hilt, giving you a moment to adjust to the full feeling. He felt incredible. Your body tightened at the sensation, you wanted to cry out at the jolt of pleasure. Leaning back you ground your hips against his to take control of the pace. His hands found their place on your waist, his lips between your breasts as he muttered obscenities and encouragement. "Fuck, don't stop" he growled as you increased the speed feeling the desperate need determine your every action. You could feel him pulse and throb growing harder inside you with each swivel if your pelvis. 

Vinny moved a hand up your back, his fingers grasping at the hook on the back of your bra. It pinged back hitting your skin with a snap causing you to start. "Ouch" You yelped with insuppressible laughter at the concentration in his expression as he tried again. "I can get it" You offered pausing to reach behind you but he shook his head in defiance. "I got it...fuck" After a moment he grinned at you in satisfaction, the lace coming loose around your body. Vinny pulled it off your shoulders and he swung it around to celebrate his victory against the complicated contraption before tossing it aside. He met your eye briefly as he bent his head forward to trace his tongue over breasts, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. His fingers firmly rolled a nipple in his grasp while his tongue lapped over the other. You picked up pace rotating your hips with fervor as you felt the tension tightening at core ready to break. 

The heat in the room seemed to increase triple fold with each movement of his mouth against your breasts. Vinny wrapped his arms around you, flipping you onto your back in a way that caught you by surprise. You looked up at him flustered - he smirked at the sight of you willing and waiting for him. His fingers grasped the sides of your underwear pulling it off roughly, his nails running over your skin making you shiver. He paused to tuck his hair behind his ears to keep it out of the way so he could focus. He'd had enough warm up and was ready to take what he wanted. He pushed your thighs apart, holding them wide, not giving you anywhere to hide as his eyes washed over you. He guided his cock into you again, watching your expression as every inch pushed deeper. "You feel so fucking good" He hissed into your ear as he built up a tempo that made you tremble. 

You couldn't help but sway your hips to meet his thrusts feeling the tension coil in your stomach. Vinny looped his arms beneath your knees, giving himself more room and giving you no choice but you keep up with each maddening swing of his hips. With his hands pressed against the bed he pinned your legs apart, and fucked you hard into the mattress at a relentless pace. His weight settled on top of you enveloping you with warmth. It seemed strange to you how comforting it felt to feel him against you, inside you. You looked up to his pale face, memorising how he looked totally lost in the waves of bliss as he filled you over and over. You gasped for each shuddering breath, your fingers gripped to the drenched sheets at the way his pelvic bone hit your cilt with his movements. "Is this okay?" He asked, his voice was low but surprisingly soft as he checked he wasn't doing anything to hurt you. 

You nodded in response, unable to speak as your back arched snaking a hand between the two of you to reach yourself. Nothing else mattered but the way your bodies were connected, desperately satisfying each other. "Fuck me harder" the words were a raspy mess when they left your lips but gave they Vinny the green light he needed to continue fucking you as hard as he could. Your fingers matched his rough pace pushing you right to the edge until you came in a sudden, quivering halt. The world melted away completely, the only thing you could think about was the euphoric feeling flooding your system. A deep moan escaped your lips as your muscles tightened, clenching around him, milking his cock urging him to finish. He leant down pressing a kiss against your lips as he slowly rocked into you hard and deep letting you ride out your orgasm. 

It wasn't until you fell back completely spent that he continued to fuck you trying to get deeper with each thrust. You could feel his body begin to tense as he got closer to oblivion. "I'm so close" He gasped coming in a rush. You could feel the warmth as his cum filled you, your muscles tightening around him, rocking your hips against him until he collapsed. Vinny didn’t move for a moment, his soft sweat slicked skin covered you as he kissed your neck and collarbone breathlessly. With a deep groan he rolled onto his back and fell into the space beside you. You found yourself missing the feeling of fullness from when he had been inside you. Reality returned as the feeling came back in your legs and the tiredness won out. You sunk into the mattress unable to move from the sickly sweet afterglow that filled the room. 

Vinny had turned on his side to face you, his fingers flat against your stomach not wanting to let go of you in case it was all just a dream. He had looked perfectly content beside you against the backdrop of the world counting down waiting for a fresh start in a new year. Butterflies had fluttered in your stomach thinking about how intimate you had been with him only moments. “That was… incredible” His voice was husky - it sounded just like a song you could have listened to on a loop. His curly hair was a wild mess framing his face - his sleepy green eyes, his bitten, raw lips. You wanted to capture the image of Vin by your side in your mind to keep. There was a roar of noise from downstairs and fireworks outside the window - you couldn’t help but look at him to laugh about the timing. He spoke quietly brushing the hair away from your face. “Happy new year…Am I going to see you again?”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It felt ironic to you how in the dim lighting he looked almost like a ghost haunting the living room. “Can you stay tonight?” You whispered the words to him exactly like you had done the first night you met."
> 
> Happy new year all!

Part Two: Break Up

Love has a way of going awry when you're not paying attention. From the insanity and excitement of when you'd first met everything had turned into something far more complicated. You claimed it was only physical not wanting to admit that Vinny could be someone that had the power to hurt you. It was far too late. You had gotten far too caught up with how it felt when he smiled at you, the rush every time he was close and how much you missed him when he wasn't there. It was just supposed to be a fling but it had gone on for far too long for that to be the case. A year had come and gone not that it had felt real. Time with Vin always seemed far too fast and the days inbetween would be spent watching the clock. As much as you didn't want to admit it you couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way when you stared at the ceiling at four am unable to sleep. 

On that particular day you were almost certain he didn't. It had been nearly a month since you'd seen him and you had woken up in the brightest of moods only to be harshly disappointed. You'd waited at the train station for almost forty five minutes when Vinny had finally messaged to say he hadn't even gotten on the train. A string of incoherent excuses and apologies followed but you could barely bring yourself to read them. The highs of the morning had felt a world away from the drastic low that hit as you made it through your front door. He could let you down without even giving it a second thought, yet you still pinned your hopes on him. You knew better, or so you thought. You collapsed on the sofa - overwhelmed by the mix of anger, frustration and sadness ready to drown out the noise in a bottle of sauvignon blanc and chocolate. 

Time passed by in a haze as you attempted to rationalise what you had started in an over emotional state. The doorbell rang through the house and filled you with anxiety - you knew exactly who was going to be on the other side. He had tried to call you but you had watched your phone ring out knowing that there was no way any conversation you had that day would be productive. You were more than ready to argue though it was not clear what about. Vinny stood on the other side with his hands tucked in his jacket pocket and a tired expression on his face. He had most likely been staying up all night and sleeping all day lately; he was jarred by the feeling of sunlight on his face on the drive there. He looked lost and you momentarily felt bad for being angry at him but it was only a fleeting respite before everything else came in like storm clouds. 

“I can’t do this today” You attempted to close the door but Vinny stepped in the way with a pleading look in his eyes. “Please, I’m so sorry. Let me in, let’s talk this out.” He’d sat at the end of the sofa nursing the glass of water he had asked for because he had no idea where to start. That was a part of the problem in itself. You had never spoken about what you were to each other too distracted by the intensity of the afterglow to have intelligible conversations. Sex had plastered over the cracks in the foundations but there was only so much that could be held together. You needed more than he was and would be able to give. “I don’t think this is working for me anymore.” You were the first to speak, starting with something even you were surprised by. The words left your lips without any filter to stop them filling the room landing heavy on Vinny’s ears. 

“Look I am sorry I missed the train, but can you relax, I won’t do it again I promise.” He was exasperated but trying to tell you whatever it was you wanted to hear. Secretly he had hoped driving to see you would fix it all. You would open the door and jump into his arms as if nothing had happened. By now he should have undressed you and driven you half wild. It was a pipe dream from the atmosphere that weighed heavy in the space between the two of you. “It’s not about today Vin, it’s about everything.” You stopped yourself from saying - it’s because I’m obviously in love with you and you clearly don’t feel the same way. He frowned at you in a way that hurt but you would never admit it. He had no idea what you were talking about because it all seemed to fit perfectly in place for him when you spent your time waiting for him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He shook his head, his hair moving around his shoulders as he did so. His hands were folded on his lap as he sat nervously like he was in a waiting room at the dentist. You wanted to explain all of the tangled feelings that had been keeping you up but Vinny’s agitated demeanor didn’t make it easy. “I don’t think this is working for me anymore.” Your words made the decision your heart could not. Your voice cracked as you struggled to accept that it was the right thing to do. You felt like your life had become consumed by something, someone who existed only for the brightness disappearing just before the rain. It wasn’t his fault, it was a part of the lifestyle of being a touring musician and he couldn’t help that. Honestly, could you blame him when you never told him how you felt. His uncertainty had always held you back from saying those unassuming three words. 

“What’s not working?” Vinny was like a bull in a china shop during arguments and he couldn’t help the edge in his voice. You knew he was frustrated with you and as much as you wanted to be the one to make it better you knew nothing you said would. “I need more, and I don’t think you do.” Your voice was small, tears stung your eyes as you shifted not being able to meet his gaze. You didn’t want to cry in front of him because it made it all far too real. “We haven’t really spoken about who we are to each other, and I get it. I get that you’re not looking for anything serious, and honestly I didn’t think I was either but… I can’t do this half in, half out routine anymore. It’s too much for me.” He watched you, his lips ajar as words failed him, not knowing what to make of your confession. He knew deep down you were right because otherwise he would have told you he loved you there and then. 

“I’m sorry.” You muttered in response pulling your cardigan tighter around yourself imitating warmth. “Let’s not do half out then” Vinny moved closer to you on the sofa. When you finally looked him in the eye you could tell that he really meant the words leaving his lips. You also knew that as much as he meant them it would not change how either of you felt. “Vin I can’t” You replied, unable to speak anymore or hold back the tears that flooded past your eyelashes taking mascara with them. His lip trembled slightly as he took a deep breath, his hands reached for yours. He wanted to plead with you to change your mind but something stopped him. He fell against the backrest, rubbing his eyes instead as he felt himself give in to the feelings tugging at his heart strings. You succumbed to the moment of weakness and moved closer to him, placing your head on his chest and letting him wrap you up in his arms. 

You could tell from the slight shudder in his breath that Vinny was fighting back the same stinging sensation in his eyes. Your tears dampened his shirt but he didn’t say a word holding on to you for as long as you would let him. You wanted to memorise the smell of his skin, the way he felt against you, how comfortable you felt in his embrace before it all disappeared to nothing but faded memories. The light in the room started to change as dusk took hold and clouds cast shadows in indigo skies. You looked up at him seeing the anguish in his doe eyes and the tears on his cheeks. You weren’t ready to say goodbye - not like that, not in that moment. It felt ironic to you how in the dim lighting he looked almost like a ghost haunting the living room. “Can you stay tonight?” You whispered the words to him exactly like you had done the first night you met. 

Vinny didn’t say a word leaning forward to kiss you instead silently hoping it would change your mind. His lips tasted like tears but you never wanted to stop kissing them. You wondered if you focused hard enough you could stop time and stay in the hazy purgatory where neither one of you needed to leave. Alas, that was never to be. Instead you decided to give yourself to him completely for one last time before reality came crashing in. Vinny scooped you up in his arms carrying you down the hall to your bedroom, your lips breathlessly still connected. He paused for a moment to consider what was different about the space, he had been there more times than he could count but something seemed unfamiliar. You'd almost forgotten all the small details you had obsessed about the day before planning for when he finally got there. You’d wanted the day to be perfect not knowing when you would see him next.

Fairy lights tangled around the headboard frame cast an ethereal glow across the bed and candles burned out along the windowsill and filled the room with delicate summer scents. You knelt on the edge of the mattress where he had placed you down with your hands pressed against his chest. “One last time” You muttered meeting his gaze with slight hesitation. Vinny gave you a nod that he understood, not knowing what else to say. His fingers curled in your hair pulling you back in for another kiss and he trailed his lips down to your neck. You rushed to undress him, clawing at his shirt until he finally gave in and stepped back to take it off. The next target was the button on his faded black jeans, he wanted to slow you down and tell you not to rush but the ache to be inside you had overwritten any protest, as you slid your hand into his boxers roughly stroking his cock. "I need you" you urged into his ear, pleased at the response you could feel in your hand. 

You inched back on the bed and turned to face away from him pressing your palms to the mattress before you pulled the back of your skirt higher around your waist. Vinny couldn't help but pause to study the curve of your ass in the scarlet lace you had chosen specifically for him that day. He inched your thighs apart and much to your surprise instead of fucking you hard and fast immediately you felt his lips connect with the back of your thigh. He left teeth marks in the soft skin while he carefully brushed his fingers over your core not making a move to go any firmer. Your hands gripped onto the crisp new covers as his attention turned to the other thigh. You rocked back against him seeking his touch and Vinny finally pulled your underwear out of the way. You swayed your hips slightly presenting yourself as ready but still he didn't move to speed up the pace. A moan caught in your throat as you felt his tongue running over the heat between your legs teasing you open. 

You hadn't known what to expect the first time he had gone down on you. You'd self consciously tried to stop him but he'd insisted that you should lay back and relax. Vinny had pulled the hair tie off your wrist and scraped his hair back into a rough ponytail with a comically serious expression. "Don't want to be distracted, this is important business" He'd explained shaking his arms as if loosening up before a workout which made you giggle. He had a way of putting you at ease whenever you felt nervous. It was a part of why you enjoyed having sex with him. You felt like you could just have fun - he was someone who wanted to make you laugh and feel good without hyperfocusing on the insecurities that overwhelmed you. You loved the way he looked at your body, the way he touched every inch of your skin and kissed every scar without any hesitation. On top of which he had been phenomenal at oral. It was awkward to start with, but once he'd figured out what worked for you he had you screaming out his name. 

Vinny chuckled against your skin pleased with just how easily he could have you coming undone. "You're so wet for me" he mumbled his fingers pushing into you causing you to jolt back. He knelt down on the edge of the bed so he could cover your clit with his tongue, gently lapping against it as he fucked you with his hand. He wanted to taste you for one last time. He wanted to take his time to drive you completely wild with lust. You couldn't help but give in, you clutched the bed and pressed your head against the pillows focused on nothing but how his mouth felt against your sex. Your muscles clenched around him as you came is a sudden wave, overwhelmed by how well he knew your body. Your arms gave out as you collapsed forward but Vinny was holding onto your hips keeping you firmly against him not stopping, licking up the sudden wetness pushing into you with his tongue. He finally pulled away, pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs out of the way. 

You were aching to feel him inside you, bracing yourself as you felt Vinny slowly trace over you with the head of his cock. With one hard thrust he filled you groaning at the way your body adjusted to him tightening around him. He gave you a moment to settle before he began thrusting, his hands grabbed hold of your hips hard enough to leave crescent shaped indents from his nails. "Vin" you moaned his name, swinging your hips back against him. His pace was relentless, his thighs pressed against yours as he barely pulled out as he ground against you. He smoothed a hand over your back, gripping your shoulder to pull you back onto him so there was nothing between you, your bodies flush together. His cock hit the sweet spot inside over and over, his fingers rubbing over your clit until you were a whimpering mess bending to his will. Your tightening around him, your body going stiff as you come in a sweet, sudden halt.

His hand closed around your neck pulling you up so your back was against his chest. He pulled out and pushed your skirt out of the way fed up of the fabric between you. "Take this off now" he growled while he tugged at your t-shirt, your fingers shook as they peeled off the remaining layers leaving you completely naked. Vinny curled his fingers around your throat holding you in place, your legs trembled wanting to collapse but he roughly nudged your thighs apart before filling you again. "Are you sure this is the last time?" He hissed into your ear, his hand tightening around your throat and his cock pumped into you with no sympathy for your over stimulated state. You couldn't respond, your body limp against him while your brain swam in dopamine. He tugged at your nipples, his hand moving lower to your clit. "Vin no, I can't" you tangled your fingers through his pulling him away from the aching. "I can stop if you want?" He firmly thrusted up until he was fully inside you before he stilled causing you to moan. "Didn't think so." Vinny laughed, biting into your shoulder as he started up again. He held you up and used your body for his own gratification as you helplessly clung on to him. 

You felt him pulse as he fucked into you harder unable to hold himself back as he came undone filling you with a sudden warmth. Vinny leant down and smothered the back of your shoulder in kisses, looping his arms around you not wanting to pull out or let go. You stilled and let him hold you close wanting more than anything to be able to see him and to kiss him. He finally pulled out when he began to soften and let you fall to the bed before landing in the space beside you. He traced a hand down your spine. You moved slowly to press a kiss against his lips, placing a hand on his chest over his heart. Vinny tilted your chin up to force you to meet his eye. He could see the tears that glittered in the dim light and couldn't help but mirror your sadness. "I wish we could stay like this" he whispered, tucking your hair behind your ear. "Me too" rested your head in the nook of his neck kissing the delicate skin. Vinny held you against him, resisting any move you made to shift away from his touch. You fell asleep in his arms, listening to the sound of his heart beat. 

The morning light poured in through the windows and spilled across the bed waking you. You shifted pushing the covers aside studying the empty side of the bed where Vinny had been the previous night. As much as you wanted to call out you knew that he was no longer there. The weight of how much you missed him settled in as you forced yourself to get up. All you wanted was to hear the sound of his laugh at a bad joke, or argue with him about something pointless just because you could. You made your way to the kitchen, wrapping a robe around yourself in search of a caffeine hit. The coffee machine whirred to life as you tried to shake off the memories of Vin. A piece of paper on the coffee table caught your attention. You unfolded it reading his scrawled handwriting - your heart dropping as you tried to stand by your decision to end it. 'I was always all in. I'm sorry about everything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next part is super fluffy to make up for this!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With a deep breath he took a step closer to unsettle you. “And you didn’t want to be with me?” He raised his eyebrows, putting his hands on your waist to press his body against yours. “You didn’t love me?” "
> 
> Make-up fluff!

Part Three: Make Up

His laugh was the first thing you heard and when you turned around you were half expecting to find an empty space and the realisation it was just noise conjured up by your imagination. It had been almost six months since you had ended things and each time you had tried to reach out to Vinny you’d stopped yourself. There were a million and one things that had been left unsaid between you, but you knew you needed the break to find clarity about how you really felt. When you finally did look up you saw Vinny with a group of friends at the door of the cafe. He looked happy and you wanted more than anything for the ground to swallow you up before he realised that you were also there. It was too late when your eyes met over the crowded room. His expression dropped almost instantly when he recognised you not moving from the spot his feet were stuck to. You did the only thing you could do and gave him a wave with an awkward smile. 

Vinny made his way towards you while his friends gave a knowing look, you panicked about what you were going to say and how much of a mess you were. You had wanted to get a change of scenery deciding to work from your favourite table at the local cafe for the afternoon. The coffee had certainly been better than the filter stuff you had at home, though now the cappuccinos didn’t seem to be worth it. “Hi.” He indicated to the empty seat opposite you and you reluctantly nodded in response. He sat down and awkwardly drummed his fingers against the edge of the table. “How have you been?” You ask cautiously as you closed your laptop to give him your undivided attention. Vinny shrugged his shoulders as he attempted to find the right place between terrible and fantastic that would be inoffensive. “I’ve been okay, you?” He attempted to read the documents you had laid out in front you upside down frowning before giving up.

“I’ve been okay too” You wanted to tell him that you missed him but you stopped yourself. “You look good.” He smiled and reached to touch your hair, lifting up a strand to appreciate the new shorter length. A haircut after a breakup had seemed clichéd but you had done it anyway. “I look like a mess, you don’t have to lie.” You shook your head casually running a finger through your hair, your eyes on the lipstick that had been left on the coffee cup. “You could never look like a mess to me” Vinny had leant forward, speaking in the low voice that had always had your mind racing a mile a minute. You met his gaze and for a moment it was as if nothing had happened. You caught up, chatted and joked as if no time had passed since the last time you had seen him. He still looked at you in the same way that made you melt, he still knew all of the buttons to push to get a raise out of you and the things that would make you laugh. 

The time disappeared, lost in each other's company and the staff had started to clear up the tables around you ready to close up. “Do you want to get out of here? We could take a walk?” Vinny asked with a hopeful look that you couldn’t resist. “Sure” You slowly gathered your things, putting them away in your laptop bag following him towards the exit. Vinny held the door for you as you stepped out onto the street. “Let me get that for you” He offered and reached for the strap of your bag taking the weight off your shoulder in one smooth motion. You strolled along the highstreet amongst the crowds of people out for a night on the town glancing nervously at Vinny waiting for the other shoe to drop and for something to disrupt the comfortable atmosphere. Instead you felt his fingers intertwine with yours as you walked. It felt good and that worried you more than anything, because far too much had happened for that to be the case. 

Vinny pulled you by the hand down an alley deciding on a route without a word - you couldn’t help but imagine him pushing you against a wall to take you then and there. You hadn’t been with anyone who knew your body quite as well as he did and the fantasy embarrassed you but being in his proximity had your mind going only in one direction. It always had done from the minute you'd met. You were surprised when brightness suddenly pooled around your feet. The darkness opening up to a small rose garden illuminated by lights on strings that criss crossed overhead. He gave you a soft smile over his shoulder before he turned to trace his fingers over one of the flowers. “I thought you might like it here.” It felt as if the next sentence should have started with a ‘but’, though he didn’t say anything, letting you appreciate the quiet break from the bustling streets. You moved to stand beside him focused on the flowers as you enjoyed the distance from reality. 

“Did you read my note?” Vinny eventually asked, interrupting the silence. You turned to face him and paused to consider your answer. His hair looked golden in the light, his eyes focused on everything but you, he looked hurt and you wanted nothing but to make it better. “I did” You nodded in response and he finally turned to face you. With a deep breath he took a step closer to unsettle you. “And you didn’t want to be with me?” He raised his eyebrows, putting his hands on your waist to press his body against yours. “You didn’t love me?” He leant down close enough you could see the stubble on his cheeks and the enticing softness of his lips. “Of course I do” He’d caught you out. Your cheeks flushed red when you realised your mistake. Vinny smiled before he pressed a slow kiss to your lips holding onto you tighter than he had ever done before. “I love you too” He breathlessly confessed, pressing his forehead against yours. 

He finally pulled away in an attempt to be casual having discussed heavy matters of the heart. "I can give you a ride home if you want, my car's parked just around the corner" Something flashed in his eyes as he spoke. You gave a small nod, and followed his lead back to an almost empty parking lot. You placed your hands against his chest nudging him back until he was against the side of the car. Vinny gave a chuckle glancing around to check no one was there before he leant down to kiss you. You slowly slid your hand down to the top of his jeans not stopping till you reached his cock, grasping at him through the fabric. You wondered if you could still get the same reaction out of him or if he had been with anyone else that had fucked him better in the past six months. The sharp kick of jealousy only spurred you on as you felt the need to prove a point. No one else could have him coming undone the way you could and you just needed to remind him of that. 

Vinny pulled away with a flustered expression but you didn't stop using the flat of your hand to smooth over the bulge in his jeans. "We can't do this here" He hissed grasping a hold of your wrist to stop you but you just smirked. You coyly glanced up at him with a butter-could-melt smile you knew he never was able to say no to, running your tongue over your lips before you spoke. "There is no one around, please… I need you... so much" you plead in a low voice sending shivers up his spine and as much as he wanted to resist he pressed a firm kiss against your lips instead. You slid your hands into his jacket, smoothing over his chest and down his back as if to confirm that it was real, that he was really there and you hadn't just gotten far too caught up in a day dream. "Make up sex in my car, can tick that off the bucket list I guess" He laughed to himself as he stopped to look at you. "You haven't…" You indicated to the car. He wrapped his arms around you and slyly looked off into the distance to act mysterious. "What can I say, you've corrupted me. Also it's a new car…" You jokingly slapped his arm and urged him to hurry up. 

Vinny opened the passenger side door and indicated that you should wait for a moment as he clambered into the car. You heard him swear under his breath as he pulled his jacket off and put your bag aside, hitting the door frame and roof as he did so. He then shuffled the seat as far back as it would go before leaning forward to peer at you. "Your seat awaits" he winked in a cartoonish way before leaning back again. When you climbed in you could see he had already undone his jeans and moved his boxers out of the way stroking in cock in the dim lighting. He was pressing his lips together concentrating on the sensations attempting to override the fear of being caught with pleasure. You carefully kicked off your shoes, shimmied out of your jeans and panties leaning over him in the cramped space throwing them onto the driver side before you settled onto his lap. You pressed your feet to the edges of the seat, your knees resting on either side of his chest. There wasn't much room to move but you didn't care wanting nothing but to feel him again. "Well hello there" He smirked slowly running a finger over your centre. 

You had been fantasizing about this very moment for months - finally feeling his hands on you again after so long. You'd imagined Vinny saving you from the monotony of another input meeting by taking you right there on the boardroom table in front of everyone. You'd pictured him picking you up outside of the bar when you were over emotional and red wine drunk, trying to be a gentleman when all you wanted was to rip his clothes off. You'd dreamt about him throwing you over his shoulder in the middle of the supermarket when you were browsing produce to drag you home because he couldn't wait any longer. No amount of elaborate musing had compared to the reality of being close to him. His fingertips tracing down your legs, the sound of his breathing picking up pace in your ears. You wanted to say something to acknowledge the insanity of the situation you were in, but when you met Vinny's gaze you were lost, stuck trying to find the right words. 

Your lips collided in the almost darkness and it felt like coming home. The way he smelt, the way he tasted made the world make sense. You could feel his heartbeat through his t-shirt as you gripped onto whatever you could get your hands on. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and you could only imagine the whisker burns that it would leave you with but it didn't matter at that moment. The overwhelming mix of emotions got the better of you as you breathlessly reached for him. He groaned into the kiss at the feeling of your hand around his cock. "I've missed you so much" Vinny pulled back and tangled his fingers through your hair forcing you to meet his eye in the poor light. They were as wide as saucers fixed on you in a way that made your heart skip. "You missed the sex" You laughed blushing at the sentimentality of what he had said not slowing your hand motions. "No...I missed you" Vinny shook his head firmly, as if annoyed you'd accuse him of anything else. 

"I missed you too" Your voice was quiet as you inched even closer to him. With your lips against his you shifting your position so you could guide him into you. The sound that he made at the feeling of your body surrounding him was etched into your memory. You braced yourself on his thighs leaning back and angled your hips so you could slide up and down on his cock. You bit your lip silencing a moan at the way you stretched around him, your body adjusting to his size. His breath was ragged as he began to meet your movements lifting off the seat to fuck you from beneath. His eyes didn't leave your face glowing in the amber of the street lights illuminating the almost empty parking lot. "What are you looking at?" You asked through gasps, narrowing your eyes at him with a coy smile. "I love you" He responded, his fingers finding your clit moving in precise circular motions. "Fuck Vin" He had tempo down to a t - you had to give him that - he moved at a maddening pace. "I love you too" You moaned, your head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut as you let him take control. 

The upward movement of his hips into yours grew rougher as he began to pulse wanting to push you over the edge first. The motion of his fingers against your clit varied in a controlled pattern leaving you guessing in a way that made everything else disappear. The heat in your body began to rise quickly as you shuddered at each breath sending electricity coursing through your veins. You could feel your orgasm building in your core - the tension just waiting to break. "Come for me" he demanded in a husky voice, as you began rocking harder against him. You didn't need to be told twice, your body tightening around him in waves urging him to fall off the edge of oblivion. You breathlessly collapsed forward, your head resting on his shoulder as each shuttered rock of your hips prolonged the earth shattering sensation that had taken hold. Vinny gently stroked his fingers through your hair, fucking up into you with a few hard pumps before finally releasing himself filling you with his cum. The rush of warmth was a strangely comforting sensation as you traced kisses from his shoulder to his lips. The flash of headlights startled you but the windows had fogged up from the heat of your love making and it was impossible to see out or in. 

In the hazy afterglow your breathing slowed and mingled in the air between you. You felt weightless as Vin's hands traveled up and down your back soothing you as you remained pressed against him completely spent. It was a far from perfect scenario but you didn't want to let go. His long hair tickled your cheek, your bare legs starting to get cold in the evening temperature, the sound of traffic off in the distance. It was a moment you would keep close to your heart because you knew that he'd meant every word he'd said to you that night. "We should go before we get caught." Vinny muttered softly, not wanting to move while your bodies were still connected. You nodded and carefully lifted yourself off him, the ache settled between your thighs from where you missed him almost instantly. It was ridiculous how insatiable you felt around Vinny. You couldn't help but be embarrassed at how obvious it must have been to him. You wanted him in a way you had never wanted anyone else - body and soul. 

He brushed his knuckles across your cheek with a smile that made the world stop, "So we're all in".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly fun to write.


End file.
